Black Sheep
by NANAMilanesaBuBu
Summary: Don't look now, we're stranded here as black sheep. Takes place during Mass Effect 2. Eventually will turn into some Shakarian fluff because I can't help myself.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So the past month now I've been completely obsessed with the Mass Effect series. Since I've been reading far too much fan ficiton I thought I would write my own for funsies. The name is from the Sneaker Pimp's song from the Bloodsport album. I thought it fit their situation pretty well, lyrics wise. Anywho, I hope you enjoy my attempts at writing._

* * *

Cerberus, the Collectors, dossiers, being rebuilt…Jane's head is spinning. She normally thrives under stress but that only works when it has been constant for a period of time. Losing two years was enough to tip her over the edge but now she's trying to hang on by her fingertips. Freedom's Progress helped calm her down somewhat. Miranda and Jacob seem decent enough but an old, familiar face was welcome. Seeing Tali flooded Jane with intense feelings of nostalgia but also questions arose. Were her other previous squad mates still alive? Where was Liara, Wrex, Kaidan or even Garrus? The Illusive Man said their lives have changed drastically after her death and interfering with them moving on didn't seem exactly right. But Jane wanted to catch up with them, see what they've been up to for the past two years. She knew Kaidan would be beyond pissed at the new colors she's sporting. Her bonds with Garrus and Liara seemed strong and they would see past her working with Cerberus..hopefully.

Jane sat on the foot of her bed and took her shoes off. Tossing them near the bottom of the stairs, she falls on her back and stares up at her ceiling. Looking at the stars moving caused a slight unease, windows weren't exactly too common in ships such as the Normandy. But she supposed Cerberus' aesthetics come with a function. Looking at her data pad she reads on the recruits. Miranda insists on Mordin Solus first. He seems to be running a clinic down in the lower reaches of Omega where a plague began to take victims. There was also the name Archangel, a turian who seemed like quite the vigilante. His experience in small group operations caught her eye in particular along with him being a proficient sniper. Jane enjoyed close combat so having someone with long range could prove useful first. Plus having someone who knows the mercs in the area Mordin is in could prove to be a massive advantage. Her decision was made.

"EDI, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Shepard. What do you need?"

"Can you inform Jacob and Miranda to meet me in the briefing room in 15 minutes? I have a plan I would like to discuss before we reach Omega."

"Yes Commander."

"Miranda, Jacob, I had a look at the dossiers provided by the Illusive Man and a course of action is made. We will not be retrieving Dr. Solus first but rather Archangel. I feel as though his knowledge of the local merc groups could prove an advantage when entering the neighboring containing the salarian's clinic. We recruit the doctor and proceed to Citadel for ms. Goto then proceed to check out the krogan and the biotic prisoner."

"Even though I think recruiting Mordin first would be better, I respect your decision commander."

Miranda's words seemed sincere enough for Shepard. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's suit up, Joker's in the process of landing this baby. EDI, do you know where we can find more information on Archangel?"

"His location is unknown. However, talking to Aria T'Loak could prove beneficial."

"Thank you EDI. That will be all."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

Shepard moves into the next room and finds her locker storing her armor. Miranda and Jacob seem to not wear armor from the looks of them. She thought it was a one-off thing with Freedom's Progress but their biotics seemed to help them out quite a bit. But still, it seems odd to her. Jane snaps her pieces into place and with helmet in hand, she walks to the airlock.

"Welcome to Omega! You're new here aren't ya? I can always tell, Allow me to—"

The salarian looks over to find a batarian staring at him with irritated eyes.

"Oh..hello, Moklan! I was just—"

"Leave, Fargut. Now."

"Of course, Moklan!"

A salute is issued.

"What she wants!"

The salarian runs away in an almost guilty fashion. He seems to have been caught.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega…Shepard."

Jane's eyes widen slightly and puts her hands on her hips in a way to almost mock confidence.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

Shepard's eyes narrow in a slight frown.

"I suggest you cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause any problems here."

The batarian huffs, holding back a laugh.

"Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for wanting to keep an eye on you. Afterlife. Now."

The batarian gives a slight smile and walks away. Jane jumps slightly at the sound of EDI's sudden appearance.

"I have accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding their plans with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have more information on him."

"Oh..thank you EDI."

"Also with Solus' clinic. I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums. Anticipate resistance when entering the transport hub."

The robotic voice stops and Shepard looks to gauge the reaction of her team.

"Well, I guess we can kill multiple birds with a stone by visiting Afterlife. I've heard the place has quite the reputation…"


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard's mouth swings open at the sight of what Afterlife has to hold. She's been to clubs, sure. But none quite like this. It drips sex. The asari dancers catch Jane's attention first. Their movements fluid with the music thrashing out of the speakers. The bass makes her chest vibrate in a pleasant manner, even through her armor. The red lights of the place make everything look almost fictional. There's lots of seating on this level and a decent sized bar.

The walk to Aria seemed more like she was floating. The dancers captivated her attention in a way that brings her back to her teenage years. Jane knew she was a different human when it came to love interests. She liked humans, sure. But the aliens sparked her attention the same but sometimes even more. At one of her camps she met an asari. Her skin was a darker shade of blue but her eyes were the most beautiful hue of pale blue. Her facial structure was to die for along with her body. She was also Jane's first love interest. Their relationship was vibrant in enthusiasm and intrigue. As the reminiscing came to an end, the group reached the top of the stairs and a guard scans Jane.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face."

"They're clean, ma'am."

Shepard slowly moves in the Asari's direction and motions the Cerberus soldiers to stay back.

"I was told you were the person who could answer some of my questions."

"Depends on the questions."

"You run Omega?"

Aria begins to laugh, the sound rooting deep in her chest. She shakes her head and looks over the club.

"I am Omega."

Jane raises an eyebrow at her answer.

"But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no title rule and only one rule."

The Asari sits down and crosses her legs.

"Don't FUCK with Aria."

"I like it, easer to remember."

"If you forget, someone will remind you."

Aria motions Shepard to sit on the sectional next to hers. A Little skeptical, Jane sits while Miranda and Jacob remain standing.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to track down Archangel."

"You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to recruit him into my team."

"Really? Well, aren't you interesting? You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They've started hiring anyone with a gun to help them."

Jacob looks over to Miranda who has the same expression on her face.

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in."

"They're using a private room for recruiting…Just over there. I'm sure they'll sign you up."

"Thank you for helping me out. It's appreciated."

"Don't expect it too often."

Aria glances over at the group as they make their way over to the room she mentioned.

"Standard fee is 500 credits each. You get paid when the job's done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor…looks like you've got that covered. Any questions?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Now that's one I can't answer. However, there's a transport hub around the corner that will take you to the base of operations. You'll be briefed on tactics there."

"Alright. Simple enough."

"Not getting killed won't be…Next!"

Miranda cocks a brow in Jane's direction but she does nothing more than shrugs while she walks out the door. The group makes their way past the captivating scenery of Omega and outside the club to see a batarian near the transport hub.

"I hope you're ready. Archangel's been annihilating you freelancers."

"Ready when you are."

"Get in."

The group piles into a vehicle with the mercenary behind the wheel. The car's speed accelerates, leaving Omega in a gentle blur of faded neon lights. They stay in complete silence, the only noise being the engine and Shepard's armor clanking together when she moves an inch. Time seemed to pass at an incredibly impossible rate by Jane's standards as they reach their destination. It looks as though it's an older industrial district, small enough to hold a base of operations for a small group. A wall stops their path and they all exit the vehicle promptly.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight. They tell you what you're up against?"

"The recruiter was a little vague."

"We wouldn't get many recruits if everyone knew the truth. Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got a superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll catch him soon enough."

"You guys have a plan?"

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw Archangel's fire to move in"

"And that's where we come in?"

"Exactly. You'll be on the distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team and sneak in behind him."

Jacob's patience shows some wear and tear and he quietly huffs at the plan, showing his liking it.

"Sounds like a suicide mission to me."

"Pretty much. But you look like you're up for it. Head up and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

"Alright."

The merc walks towards his colleagues and they begin chatting. Miranda's face shows disbelief as Jane makes her way up the street. She does, however, have a better plan. She leads the group into a quiet corner to disperse the idea.

"Okay, we all know their plan isn't going to work. EDI, can you make out anything we can use to our advantage here?"

"The heavy mechs and gunship possess considerable fire power. Weakening them before leaving will improve your chances."

"Interesting…Do you know the location of them?"

"Giving you locations."

Their omni-tools light up with coordinates leading to the locations of the heavy mechs. A smile washes over the commander's face.

"Well I just love suprises, don't you two?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sergeant Cathka?"

The man moves over and exposes what looks to me a mechanic.

"Ah…you must be the group Salkie mentioned. You're just in time."

"The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him. Got any questions? This may be your last chance."

Putting down the tool he used on the gunship, Cathka takes out a cigarette and a lighter. A couple puffs seems to melt away the man's stress.

"Are you leading the assault?"

He blows smoke into Jane's face and begins to full on laugh at the question.

"Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just plan the attacks and fix the damn gunship. You freelancers get the privilege of—"

The console blinks violently, a target's insight.

"TARGET IN SIGHT. WE'RE A GO! BRAVO TEAM—GO, GO GO!"

A rush of people Jane didn't seem to notice before surround a wall and proceed to climb over. Gunfire is already heard, the sound of a rifle.

"Archangel's going to have quite the surprise. But that means no more waiting for me. Gotta get her back to 100% before Tarak decides he needs her again."

Jane takes a last look around and notices the tool emitting electricity near the console. Miranda nods, giving her 'ok' for what Shepard's thinking. Gripping it tightly and walking lightly, the batarian goes to his knees in pain.

"You work too hard."

Cathka is out cold, leaving the ship unfinished with repairs. With a slight pang of guilt, Shepard walks to the wall and surveys what carnage the bridge offers. Several dead mercenaries light the structure, more than what she expected. More climb over, guns of fallen strapped on their person. Shepard joins in, walking behind them. Before she knew where she stood, a concussive round hits her hard, ridding her shield. What was Archangel planning?

They take cover, surveying what mercs remain. There weren't many but enough to make their point across to the man on top.

"Miranda, I want you to overload their shields. It gives Jacob a chance to knock them off their feet. It gives me the perfect distraction to shoot more down. Got it?"

"Understood ma'am."

"Alright. Let's not have Archangel waiting too long."

Not too many of the mercs have their shields up, making the job a lot easier than expected. The biotics in back give Shepard a chance to shine in the element of surprise. Equipping incendiary ammo on her SMG, bullets begin spraying. Any armor remaining on the mercs are decimated as Jacob lifts one off their feet. Jane charges ahead, switching to her shotgun and plants direct hits on her targets. Across the bridge and entering the structure now, the group's biotics begin to really shine. Miranda's warp and Jacob's pull combo leave few fallen while Jane becomes up close and personal with many. With a final batarian hacking the door, the area is clear for the time being.

As the door opens, Jane holds her breath for a moment in hopes of not startling the vigilante too badly. He remains with his back turned to the group, eyes deeply in the scope. A ringing in Jane's ears appear from the silence then her body betrays the cool exterior she's trying to uphold as he shoots the target. Having his rifle assist him with standing, the turian turns to face the group and sits down. Resting his feet on a table, setting the rifle on his lap, he removes his helmet. His eyes open wide, almost in an attempt to readjust what he's seeing.

"Shepard…"

He gently chuckles, exhaustion lines his sigh heavily.

"I thought you were dead."

Jane's eye light up along with her heart as she runs over to her old friend. Wishing she did this with Tali but was too self-conscious with her group around, she embraces Garrus in a hug. He tensed up at first but after a slight moment began to melt into her. His drowsiness becoming even more noticeable.

"Garrus! What are you doing here?"

"Just playing housekeeping. Who knew it would double up as target practice?"

His mandibles twitch in a smile which Shepard replicates. She lets him go and sits in a chair in front of him. Garrus takes a long look at Shepard's armor, still the same after all these years. Her fringe, her smile, her eyes..everything. His heart begins to fill with gusto as she makes herself the slight bit comfortable.

"So, how did you end up on Omega?"

With a deep sigh he beings with "After you died, I tried returning to C-Sec but it just didn't feel quite right. Too much political red tape to really get things done like how they should be done. I wanted to get out somehow and heard the gossip surrounding this place and well…"

"It was everything and then some?"

"Pretty much. So many times I had to watch the helpless be beaten by those more powerful. So many people here suffer and I wanted to make a difference."

"So..Archangel, huh?

"That's the name they gave me for all of my…good deeds. But please..it's just Garrus to you."

"I don't know, the whole super hero persona makes you sound more impressive on my dossier."

She gives a gentle smack on his knee as she gets up and stretches. He straightens up his posture, not wanting to commit to full vertical orientation just yet. Not sleeping in days is taking a severe toll on his body, Shepard appearing when she did is beyond luck.

"Shepard…I..I can't believe you're here. Not only is your timing beyond impeccable but you're….you're alive. I don't know if it's a lack of sleep causing me to lose it or if it's actually you. Spirits…"

"I know it's a lot to take in, Garrus. It's the same for me, too. I lost two years of my life but Cerberus brought me back and th-"

His brow plates shift in a look of complete shock. He didn't even notice the other two until he actually made the effort to look past her. Both wearing Cerberus uniforms, a man and woman. Their lack of armor caught him off-guard.

"Cerberus, huh?...Well….That certainly is unexpected."

A twang of anger rests on his tongue as the words are spoken.

"I understand it's even more to take in but we need you, Garrus. It may not be the Alliance but they need all the help they can get right now. They needed me and I need you even more. You were one of the best squad-mates back when Saren was our issue but now it's the Collectors an-"

"Shepard, I may not trust Cerberus but you don't need to explain yourself to me. I trust your judgement enough to follow you no matter where you go and who you end up with. I'll join you once we take care of this little merc situation."


	4. Chapter 4

[AN:/ Sorry for the long wait on this one! I've been busy with Finals and all that good shit. I'm going to try and recap the story less and just let my mind run free with what goes on between missions. Also my apologies for not writing a longer chapter. The next one will make up for that, though. I promise ;)]

Shepard returned to the Normandy and clung to the injured Garrus as they rush him to the medbay. His eyes continued to flutter and look at her as he gasps for air not contaminated by his own blood. Jane's hand rests on his shoulder and strokes it in hopes to calm him down some. When the elevator door opens deck 3, the gurney rolls towards the medbay and near an operating table. She keeps holding onto Garrus' arm as Chakwas inserts an IV into him. A sedative is injected and he slowly closes his eyes. Karin gives a sympathetic look and motions Shepard to leave so she can work on the injured Turian. Turning onto her heels, Shepard walks out and watches the door closes. A deep sigh leaves her lips and Jane begins to pick and peel at her fingernails in anxious worry. Unknowing on where to go, she leaves for the lounge. Sitting down on the sofa there, her body begins to shake. Pumping her legs up and down as she continues to pick at her nails, her eyes meet the stars outside the window along with the sight of Omega.

"I wish I arrived sooner, you wouldn't be in this mess…"

Footsteps sound and Miranda enters the room.

"Shepard, the Turian should be alright. While docked we should work on recruiting Mordin Solus. Your friend's surgery should be done by the time we get back."

Leaving at this moment seemed wrong to Jane, she felt a need to be there for her friend like she hasn't been for the past two years. The look on his face when she entered the apartment is burned into her thoughts. But the Cerberus agent had a point. Plus it might be a good way to keep her mind occupied while Garrus is repaired from taking a rocket to the damn face.

"Might as well while I'm still geared up. I'll meet you and Jacob in the airlock in a few minutes."

"Alright Commander."

The door closes and Shepard continues to look up at the stars. Swallowing her guilt, her hands meet her lap and she stands up.

"Be careful out there, the Blue Suns and Vorcha are shooting anything that moves."

"We'll keep that in mind."

The slums smell of ash and death. Bodies of dead Batarians and Turians line the streets, lit from the flames brought on by smoldering piles of the deceased and barrels. The fight to the clinic proved trying on Jane's Psyche. The scene of Garrus repeatedly being shot in the face plays as she blinks her eyes. Charging into enemies and blasting them with her shotgun proves to be some comfort, especially with the blue suns. It feels almost as revenge for what their comrades did to her friend. Or maybe she's taking things far too personal. That line blurs as Jane and the Cerberus operatives continue onwards to the clinic. One last merc stands in her way and her fury reaches its climax. The krogan begins to charge at Shepard but she charges right back and even stronger than the nine foot tall battle master. She raises her shotgun and shoots twice before realized she was out of thermal clips. Tossing it aside, she growls and raises a pistol. Shooting the beast at point blank, he falls down defeated. Looting the body for any thermal clips, she grabs her shotgun and reloads it with force. Miranda stares in a state on intrigue at her commanding officer but understands.

Solus follows the group of three back to the Normandy after the circulation systems were back online and spreading the cure throughout the district. Jane's steps are long and quick, suggesting haste back to the Normandy. Miranda and Jacob sandwich Mordin between them and the obviously impatient woman in front. Shepard's omnitool blinks with a new message from both Yeoman Chambers and Doctor Chakwas. Jane slows down just a beat and opens the message to find details on the operation and her patient. She seemed to be lucky with the fact that Cerberus supplied them with turian blood for transfusions if something were to happen. Garrus took a massive blow but Karin cleaned up the mess and patched together his flesh with cybernetics. He is now laying in the medbay, sleeping from the anesthesia introduced to his system. A smile creeps upon her face as they reach the market district. Omega did not have much for shops but she felt buying Garrus something would be a nice gesture.

"Jacob, would you please escort Mordin to the Normandy and brief him on our current status. I need to pick up a couple things for the ship."

The young man nods and the pair leave for the docks. Miranda can tell by the change in demeanor that Jane received good news about the turian's operation.

"Shepard, there isn't much here for shopping. The only thing really is maybe some black market upgrades and a Fornax."

She chuckles but walks over to a stand selling a piece of equipment Gabby and Kenneth needed to help with their calibrations down in engineering. Walking through Afterlife, a bottle of brandy is purchased for the doctor. She deserved now more than ever.

"You know Miranda, I think we need to stop at the Citadel soon. Keeping Kasumi waiting might be bad idea and I have someone I would like to visit. Plus there might be a better selection of what I'm looking for."


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to the medbay was anxious on her stomach. Opening the door brought upon a moderate scent of medicinal cleaner mixed with linens. Garrus lays sleeping on the bed with a bandage covering half of his face. He looks peaceful in his under suit, covered up in a thin blanket with pillows propping him up. The doctor turns her chair to find Shepard holding a bottle of brandy and her face breaks into a beaming smile.

"Oh Commander you didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did Karin and you know it. When you get a moment, let's break open the bottle. Just you and me."

"I will most definitely hold you to that commander. Thank you."

Jane flashes a smile her way and looks back over to Garrus. His chest raises up and down slowly, a deep sleep is shown in his body language.

"Will he be up anytime soon?"

"Actually he should be in the next few hours or maybe sooner knowing him. I wanted to make sure he received some hours of sleep. He deserves it after all."

"Agreed. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps. I hope that peace lingers for a while yet. Garrus was really in rough shape when we found him."

"I can imagine commander. I don't think he slept in days. Good thing you showed up when you did."

"I just wish it was sooner. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. None of these wouldn't have happened if I was just there, period."

"Jane, you died. I think that's reason enough to not be there for a friend's difficult times. He tried to emulate you in a way with his group, you made a positive impact on him despite you not being there. Bad things always happen to those with good intentions."

"But…"

"But nothing. You are here now and you saved his life in more ways than one. I bet with those new scars, he'll be batting off the ladies."

They both chuckle in need relief. Garrus seemed like the type who focused more on work than any women who were attracted to him. She's seen a fair share of people on the Citadel eye him and she would give him shit for it but he just shrugged it off. He would always say he had more to worry about than having a romantic partner. Joker suggested he blow off steam with a persistent woman back in the SR1 days but he continued to decline. His body language was awkward when talking about the topic of women. Jane understood that since she's the same with men. Kaidan seemed extremely interested but she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him. She considered a friends with benefits relationship to ease stress but the consistent fear of commitment haunted her. Jane wondered if Garrus was the same way but it seemed like an inappropriate topic to talk about at any given time. Putting him on the spot seemed rude, even if they were good friends.

"Do you mind if I stay here while we head for the citadel? I feel like I should watch over him for a while. Maybe even give you a break."

"A break would be welcome. I'll be back soon. If he awakes before I'm back, keep him at ease and call for me."

"Will do."

Chakwas slowly raises from her chair and walks to the mess hall. She looked exhausted and Jane can't imagine the hoops she jumped to fix up Garrus as well as she did. Maybe it would have been a good idea to recruit Mordin first. It's too late now, despite the logic she had for doing so. Jane watched as his chest kept moving then her eyes moved to his face. She never really studied it before. His facial plates seemed different in a way, relaxed. His visor was on the doctor's desk, giving her a proper look at his right side. The blue markings were beautifully placed and it twitched as he breathed through his nose. It scrunched slightly when he would breathe in. It reminded Shepard of a rabbit's nose, small and cute. He had leathery skin along with his plates. It was a tan color despite the metallic appearance of the hardened surfaces. His fingers ended in sharp talons she noticed, as they were outside the tucked blanket he was covered up in. Shepard runs her fingertips along his talons, curious on how sharp they really are. They were claws, no wonder why he and other turians wore gloves around other races. She laid her hand on his forearm and gazed down in guilt. A deep sigh emitted from her nose.

"Garrus, I'm so sorry. You laying here, injured is my fault…"

His eyes opened as he placed a hand over hers. He grunted slightly to fight off any lasting drowsiness from the anesthesia.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Chakwas…..she needed a break…"

He twitches as pain from the injury shoots through him.

"Shepard, I would be dead and you know that. Stop beating yourself up over this. Besides, I'm going to get enough of that from all the female krogans wanting to mate with me."

Jane laughs and removes her hand off his arm. Even almost dying he still makes an attempt to make her giggle.

"Now that sounds like a good time."

She pauses and looks at his bandages.

"How are you feeling? It looks fucking painful."

"The doc has me on the good stuff so it's not too bad. I should be up and ready to accompany you on missions soon. I still can't believe you're back, Shep. I was certain I was losing it when I saw you with those mercs. But, here you are."

"Yeah….It's still confusing on what Cerberus did. I think the project started with an L? The Lazerus project? I think that's it. Miranda, the women who was with me when we recruited you, was the one behind it. They obtained my body somehow, spent far too many credits, and here I am. I'm not exactly the same but my mind is still there."

"Well, I'm glad. Joining forces with Cerberus doesn't feel right but the Council won't do anything and the Alliance didn't even believe us when we told them about the Reapers. Hell, they laughed in my face when I tried to tell them. At least something is being done now."

"That's my logic behind it. They're funding our mission, that's it. Plus they're the ones that told me about 'Archangel' so they can't be too bad. I have a feeling they knew it was actually you and just didn't tell me."

"My reputation got around, huh? Hmmm…"

He gives a half smile, his mandibles moving slightly.

"Yeah, it's not every day you see a turian that ugly."

"Look who's talking."

She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same to mock her. A giggle escapes her chest and she pats arm as she raises from the chair she's on.

"Well, we are going to the citadel and should be there in a few hours. We need to pick up a few things and Anderson wanted to see me."

"I'll come with you if you want. Walking around somewhere that doesn't smell of burning flesh would be a nice change of pace."

"Fair enough. I'll come get you when we're ready."

She pauses in the doorway, turning back to him.

"I almost forgot! Where would you care to bunk?"

His brow plates furrowed in intense thinking, he really wasn't sure.

"Well, I don't know if you'd want the cargo bay again. There's the crew quarters but I'm not too sure if they have a bed big enough for ya. The main battery is pretty quiet or there's also life support or even-"

"The main battery sounds good to me. Besides, I want to see what I have to work with when it comes to weapons. Don't get me wrong, the old Normandy was a powerhouse but this is even more so."

"Understandable. Well, I'm going to be around the ship if you need me. Just give me a holler on the omni-tool, alright?"

"Alright Shepard and….thank you."

Jane smiles brilliantly at him and she leaves, alerting Chakwas he's awake and kicking. Taking her tray, she leaves for the medbay.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Vakarian, what have you been up to the past couple of years?"

"Oh you know, pissing off all the major merc organizations on Omega."

"Now, how did you pull that off?"

"It wasn't easy, I really had to work for it."

He huffs in a half laugh.

Walking to a table in a small café, they sit down at a table in a corner. An asari waitress hands them glasses of water and menus before walking away.

"We interrupted their operations, intercepted the shipments and what not. They became rather pissed off and well, you know what happened."

"You mention we but you never really mentioned who 'we' are. Care to tell me about your team?"

'"There were twelve of us, including me. They wanted to help Omega much like I did. We met in Afterlife and through connections. What can I say, you were quite the influence with the group you created to stop Saren."

She blushes slightly at the last sentence. Jane knew she made an impact on her crew but she didn't think turning a respectable turian into a vigilante would be one of things. Part of her felt upset that it went the route it did for him but…

"I'm flattered you look up to me that much but never thought you would pass up specter training for that."

"Too much beaurocratic bullshit with red tape and restrictions. Omega sounded like I could make more of a difference. I guess I did but I'm not too sure anymore."

"I would say so, Garrus. You did good."

"You sure? I got my entire squad killed from one fucking mistake."

"Care to tell me what happened? I can wait if it's too fresh for you right now."

"No, it's okay Shep. Another turian on our squad named Sidonis sold us out to one of the merc groups. He separated me from the rest of them on a false recon mission and when I returned to our base, everyone was murdered…except one named Sidonis who wasn't with the rest of the squad. Their deaths weren't quick, either. Weeks later I found Sidonis leaving Omega. Knowing he's guilty just….it doesn't feel right. Those ten people deserve to be avenged. They were proper people, people who actually gave a damn about helping those in need."

He looked down at the placemat on the table. His glass of ice water soaking a corner of it with its condensation. His talons grab the glass and he takes a drink, his mandibles clanking against the glass while brushing away small water drops.

"I feel that way for letting Ashley die on Virmire."

"She made a choice to sacrifice herself for the better good. My group didn't."

"They also knew what they were getting themselves into but I see your point."

"As do I with yours."

Shepard grips her straw and sips, never leaving Garrus' face. His eyes glow in a sad light. She sighs and the waitress returns to take their order. Jane grabs his hands and rubs her thumbs over his knuckles gently.

"What happened was not your fault, Garrus. You did what you thought was right and people always fuck that up for the innocent. You'll get a chance to avenge them, I promise."

"Thank you. If I get a lead on him, I'll let you know."

"Please do."

His shoulders and their tension lessen at her words. His eyes soften and look into hers.

"Now that I complained about my problems, care to talk about yourself to Doctor Vakarian?"

A giggle leaves her lips and she tucks some of her short bobbed hair behind her ear.

"You know about the fate of the SR1. Well, I was spaced. I ejected Joker to safety and the collectors hit us again and ruptured my suit. It felt as though someone shoved a vacuum hose down my throat and sucked all air out of my lungs. Part of me felt at peace for this since the rest of the crew was safe but I couldn't help not to panic. I still had shit I had to do, I didn't want to die. Soon, everything turned black. Then I woke up to a man and Miranda above me on a table. Blackness coated my eyes again and I dreamed for the first time in my coma."

The condensation-coated glass takes the roughened squeeze from her hand.

"I saw you and the rest of the Normandy crew having the time of your lives. It felt surreal, as though I was actually there."

She takes a sip from her glass.

"Then when the mechs started to attack the base, I was woken up and that's how I found out I was now working with Cerberus for the time being."

He remained silent.

"After leaving the base, we left for Freedom's Progress. There we met Tali with a small group who were looking for their friend Veetor. We found him and he showed us security footage of the collector attack. Tali left for the migrant fleet once again and then we recruited you."

"Did Tali seem alright? I haven't seen her since your funeral."

"I think so…She couldn't believe I was alive and honestly, neither could I and still can't. Everything we did on the SR1 feels like it happened two weeks ago, not two goddamn years ago."

"Shepard, I know I can speak for Tali as well here. We missed you and we're glad to have you back."

He now strokes the knuckles on her tiny hands to comfort her. He debates to give her a hug but in such a public place with his commanding officer, he decided otherwise

"I'm glad two are. I'm a little worried about others to be honest. I wonder what ever happened to the rest of our crew like Wrex, Liara, Kaiden…well, maybe not that last one."

"Do I sense a want to gossip, commander?"

She smirks.

"Maybe. Brutally honest is something I strive to be since sugarcoating things tends to hurt people more in my experience. I thought about sleeping with him before Ilos."

Her smirk widens as she notices his eyebrow plates rising in slight surprise.

"Why I'm surprised you thought about fraternization."

His words soaked in sarcasm.

"Oh hardy har har. I think it's silly that's a thing in the Alliance. The turians have the right idea with sparring and getting down before a mission. I think they should reconsider their rules at times."

"I don't think Cerberus shares that restriction but then again, I could be wrong."

"Now that's something to keep in mind. How did the sparring end up going down on your past ships? I heard it's almost a form of foreplay but then again, I could be wrong."

The waitress approaches the table and hands them their plates of food. Whatever Garrus ordered was an enigma to Jane. The colors looked like a cat's vomit but it didn't smell as bad. She ordered a pasta dish that smelled strong of garlic, her favorite kind. He seemed intrigued by the intestine-appearing dish in front of her.

"What in the spirits is that?"

She twirls noodles around her fork.

"It's fettucine alfredo. It's hard to mess it up so I thought it was a safe bet for a new place."

"Understandable reasoning."

"That's what I thought."

"So, about your question about turian operations. Sparring was full contact but of course supervised. We can't risk injuries before an important mission. I remember one time it was me against and a demolition specialist on our squad. She was one of the best when it comes to hand to hand combat. It was known that so was I. However, she had flexibility but I had reach. A tie-breaker was called for and she suggested we hold it in her quarters. She still had her flexibility but my reach was better. So I guess you can say that sparring, is indeed, a form of foreplay."

Shepard's eyes widen and pasta sauce leaks from her mouth slightly. Swallowing her bite and licking the mess from her lips, she continues to stare.

"Which aspect peaked your interest?"

His toned switched a little flirtatious. This kind of banter wasn't unsual back in the day but it still caught her a little off guard.

"I suppose both did, Vakarian. But the reach is something worth checking out if it's as great as you say it is."

His brow plates are even more raised and she can't help but full on laugh.

"Well maybe we should try sometime. I don't think Chakwas would like it if I were to ruin her handy work too early."

"I don't even want to think of all the shit she would give me for it."

A few more bites are taken and Garrus sets is fork down in preparation for a question.

"Well, since we had a nice little chat about my sex life. Would you mind sharing something from yours? I mean, it's only fair."

"I suppose you have a point. Let's see…."

She twirls noodles around her fork as she thinks, her brow furrowing slightly.

"There was this one guy I had a fling with during shore leave a few years back. Let's just say that was the beginning of my xenophiliac reputation. He was Turian, his fringe was a little longer than most and the family markings across his face were the most beautiful shade of green. They matched his eyes. He was gentle with me for the most part, pretty sure he was used to asari. I didn't expect us to be so compatible biologically. It was very, eye opening in more ways than one if you will."

His mandibles twitch in a giggle and he looks at her dead on.

"You know Shepard, despite us being apart for two years…it's nice being able to chat with you like we used to. You're just about my only friend left in this goddamn galaxy and I'm glad Cerberus chose to not change you."

"As am I, Vakarian. Also, if you want, feel free to use my first name. I don't really give a damn anymore when it comes to my friends. However, Cerberus needs to kiss some major ass to be even remotely tolerable."

"I'm tolerable? Why I'm honored."

She slaps his shoulder as they step away from their table and he smiles at her again. Jane can't remember the last time he was this happy. His mood was contagious.

"We have some time to kill, would you like to come with me to get Kasumi? After maybe we can catch the hanar's rendition of Hamlet. Heard it's 14 hours that will change your life."

"I will have to politely pass on that, I've had enough life changing to last me…well, another life time."

"Understandable. So, care to meet me on the Normandy then?"

"I'll be in the main battery. The weapon systems caught my interest."

"So calibrations are more interesting than a hanar poetry reading? So disappointed…"

His talons land gently on her shoulder and he shakes his head, waving as he leaves for the ship. With a smile on her face, she heads for the kiosk the Illusive Man spoke of in his message.


	7. Chapter 7

Recruiting the krogan before the convict was maybe one of the best ideas Shepard had in a hot minute. Seeing what he team was capable of was slightly refreshing in the sense of no lack of diversity. However, the lack of familiar faces did take a slight toll. After meeting with the Illusive Man and plotting a course to Horizon, that might change. The mention of Kaidan Alenko made Jane's hair stand on end slightly. Bless the armor she wore for not showing how she truly felt. The elevator ride to her cabin made that luck abundantly clear. Stripping her armor off and taking a hot shower helped ease her nerves but a trip down to the bridge may be in order. Joker turns his head when Jane's steps become closer to him and he motions to the co-pilot's chair.

"Well commander, this should be fun eh?"

"I see what you did there, Joker."

"You know I had to. So, how are ya feeling about seeing Kaidan again? I think the last you've seen of him was just before you were spaced."

"A little nervous to be honest. He's going to be more than pissed at our new colors but he can just shove a hockey stick right up his ass for all I care."

"He probably still has one up there from before. I think Garrus and the stick up his ass had an influence."

"At least with Garrus he's putting that stick to good use."

"Now, which one are we talking about?"

Shepard blushes slightly, wishing she kept her armor on.

"Kaidan might have been oblivious to you but I'm not. I know how to look at Garrus, then and now."

 _"Hey Shepard, you got a minute?"_

 _"Sure thing, what's going on?"_

 _"I just wanted to thank you Commander, for everything. I've been thinking about what you've said…about saving innocents, about Dr. Saelon…It's made me realize a lot about how I handle things and I think I can do better."_

 _"Well, I'm glad you can see my point of view, Garrus."_

 _"After this mess with Saren, I think I'll return to C-SEC and give that spectre recruitment another go. I want to make a difference, not just on my terms but what may actually be right for that circumstance."_

 _"You've grown a lot during my time with you Garrus and it's been an honor having you on my squad."_

 _"I'm honored that you're honored, Shepard. I consider you a good friend to me now."_

 _"As do I. If you ever want to talk, let me know."_

 _"Will do. But for now, I need to work on repairs on this damn thing yet again."_

"Have I really been that obvious?"

"Maybe a little bit but to your defense, the alliance types aren't known for their romantic skills."

 _"ETA around three hours, commander."_

 _"Thank you Joker, Shepard out."_

 _Jane is still on the edge of her bed, feet ever so barely touching the floor. Legs feel of lead, heart is empty. On her lap lays a datapad with a half written letter to the family of Ashley. Guilt intertwines her body to the bed, movement seems suspended. Slender fingers begin to type away more condolences for the family. Loss was something familiar to her but expressing grief was still somewhat new. The door to her quarters open._

 _"Commander, do you have a moment?_

 _Silence._

 _Footsteps clank onto the floor, stopping at the foot of her bed. She sinks down as a force sits next to her. It smells of freshly fallen rain back on earth. Her fingers stop typing as she looks over to who's keeping her company._

 _"I don't know how to finish something like this, Garrus. I feel like it's my fault."_

 _"Nothing on Virmire was your fault, Shepard. Saren is who caused it to happen. You did the right thing."_

 _"Are you sure about that? I let a friend die on my watch. On my own accord."_

 _"She sacrificed herself for the galaxy and she would be kicking your ass right now if she saw you like this."_

 _She chuckles and a hand rubs her shoulders and back. A slight hum can be heard from the turian, almost as though a cat was purring._

 _"You're right."_

 _The words came out in a deep, heavy sigh. The last sentences were written and she signed the letter. She sends the document to the alliance to be shipping out to the oblivious about to learn an awful truth._

 _"Sometimes I wonder if this was the right career path for me. The hurt I cause the innocent can be…..it can be overwhelming."_

 _The volume in her voice descends into a whisper. His subvocals begin to become louder._

 _"Jane, this was not your fault. You did everything you could and more. No one else would have even came close to doing what you did. Hell, you're the strongest person I know. Even seeing you now, my opinion doesn't change. I'm still honored to call you my commander and my friend."_

 _She fully turns to face her friend, her eyes shining slightly red from shedding tears. She entangles him with her arms. Talons run up and down her back gently as she weeps into his cowl. Mandibles brush at parts of her hair._

 _A soft sniffle emits from her nose._

 _"Garrus, thank you."_

 _Her lips gently graze one of his mandibles and she lowers her head once again. She feels at peace with her decisions. She feels confident in her abilities. She feels at home in his arms._

"I guess that explains you."

"Touché, Shepard. But still, I can tell having him back is making an impact on your mood. You feel more….at home?"

"Maybe you're right. Don't get me wrong, I've thought about it but what if I fuck up something good, ya know?"

"The great Commander Shepard is scared of one little turian?"

"He's like seven feet tall but I suppose to korgan he's little. And I guess I am."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you have my blessing with whatever happens. I actually don't mind Garrus and he respects you as his CO and friend. However, I might have to break my arm at him if he tries anything funny."

"Turians having a sense of humor? Now that's funny."

* * *

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! The collectors just escaped with the fucking colony!"

"Commander, there is little more you could have done."

EDI's voice chimes in over the communication channel but offers little help to shattered nerves.

"But there still was more!"

"My calculations prove those actions would have made no difference to the outcome."

"I STILL SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE. THOSE PEOPLE ARE GONE!"

Her knees buckle and she falls, fists beating at the grass under her. Blades torn from the soil cover her gloves.

"They should have been able to defend themselves instead of being useless sacks of meat."

"Grunt, now isn't the time."

The krogan huffs at the turian's comment. The lone survivor of the incident comes out of hiding, his eyes down on the commander.

"I can't believe you let those people get taken like that."

She brings herself back up, posture straight. Her breathing unsteady, Garrus lands a talon on her shoulder.

"Shepard, you did everything you could."

The man looks at the alien, eyes widen.

"Wait, I know that name.."

"The great commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy, savior of the Citadel. Consider yourself lucky, you're in the presence of a hero. And a ghost."

"You're the only one they didn't take, just shows how shit my luck is. I'm out of here."

Kaidan walks to the group, eyes hard on his former commander.

"So the rumors were true, you are back."

"I guess so. It's nice to see you again Alenko, how have you been?"

His brows furrow together, matching the intensity in his eyes.

"That's all you have to say? You've been gone for two damn years and now all of a sudden you're back? Were you even dead to begin with?"

"I was spaced during the attack on the Normandy and was in a coma since then. All I know is that Cerberus brought me back and-"

"So that rumor is also true…"

Garrus rises a brow.

"So you know what's been going on?"

"I was hoping the rumors were false but I see I hoped in vain. I can't believe you're working for a goddamn terrorist organization. You saw what they do first hand two years ago!"

"Kaidan, the collectors are abducting human colonies outside of citadel space. Cerberus brought me back to help solve whatever the hell is going on."

"I still don't buy their motives, Shepard. They could be controlling you or Garrus for that matter. What if they're working with the reapers?!"

"You're so focused on the ideal of Cerberus that you can't focus on the big picture. This is outside what the Alliance and the council can do."

"Even so, I would never work with terrorists. I'm Alliance first."

"No shit. Now if you excuse me, I need to report back to the Normandy. Duty calls."

The three of them turn around and head towards a shuttle awaiting their return. Sitting down, Shepard rips off her helmet and throws it at the wall. A loud huff escapes her nose as Grunt rolls his eyes.

"You should've put him in his place, Shepard."

Another huff.

"His ignorance just shows his weakness."

She bites her lip.

"I should've headbutt him before we left."

The krogan laughs.

"That's more like it."


	8. Chapter 8

Boarding the Normandy, things were quiet amongst the crew. Shepard avoids all eye contact on her way to her cabin and when the doors on the elevator finally open to her cabin, her armor goes flying in all directions in the entry way. Kaidan's words flood every crevice in her being. Was he right? Did he have a point? Was she at fault here? Looking back at their adventures during the SR1 days, looking at the missions Hackett had them course and explore dealing with Cerberus, things look dicey on her end. The murder of Kahoku sticks in her mind the most. The man was captured, murdered by the hands of the husks trapped with him. Kaidan had a point. Her omni-tool lights up as she sits down on the foot of her bed, the address shows the Alliance.

 _Shepard,_

 _I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you want down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk to me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

 _Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you remember the night before Virmire? That night meant everything to me…maybe it meant as much to you. Us just talking, really breaking that barrier and becoming true friends. It was something I will never forget, knowing the real commander Shepard. But a lot has changed in the past two years and I can't just put that aside._

 _But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die—on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I can't bear to lose you again if you're still the women but also friend I remember. I know you'll find a way to stop those collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

 _When things have settled down a little…maybe…I don't know. Just take care._

 _Kaidan_

Her hand shakes when closing the message. A heavy feeling on her heart and lungs. Guilt seeps itself in her soul. He was still the same soldier.

"I'm still the same woman…"

Her shoulders begin to slump as she peeks down at her hands, her already short fingernails need to be even shorter. Picking at her fingers, the AI's avatar makes its way into the room.

"Commander, the Illusive Man would like to speak with you as soon as you get a moment."

"I'll be down in a moment, EDI, thank you."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

Lifting her body up to stand, her legs carry her up the stairs and around her discarded gear. The comm room awaits her arrival.

* * *

The debrief was well…brief. He was straight to the point, gave her three more dossiers, and told her of the next part of their mission. Jane heads down to the crew quarters to start her post-mission rounds. Questions are bound to be abundant within the crew after witnessing the collectors so close. The main battery seemed the best place to start. Gardner gives her a smile as she walks past him at work, concocting something god probably won't even though. The doors were green so she let herself in.

"Hey Shepard."

"Hey Garrus. I'm not bugging you am I?"

"Not really, just finishing up some quick calibrations. I can work and talk."

"You sure?"

"Yes Shepard, I'm sure. Now, I can tell you have a load on your shoulders now talk to Doctor Vakarian. Lay it on me."

She giggles, a sound that warms his heart more than he would care to admit to anyone.

"Everything with Kaidan, his words are eating at me. It doesn't help me sent me a message not too long ago. He apologized for his behavior and gave me a look on why he feels the way he does and honestly, I can't disagree with him. Sure, he went about it like an ass but he still had a point."

"I know he did Shepard, I was there for some of those missions with Cerberus two years ago. I don't feel exactly right being here but sometimes going against the Alliance is needed, like us going to Illos."

"You also make a valid point."

"Went don't I?"

"No need to get smug."

His mandibles flicker in a smile as he continues to stare at his console.

"I guess I just need to remind myself this isn't permanent. The collectors need to be stopped and no one else is willing to do it."

"Exactly. You're like…what's that old vid humans used to reference? Ghost…something?"

"Ghostbusters?"

"That's the one! Thanks Jane."

"Glad to know my knowledge on old vids comes in handy sometimes."

"You enjoy old vids? Never knew that about you."

"You don't know a lot about me Vakarian. Maybe one of these nights I could show you some of my favorite horror vids from the 1900's."

"That should be interesting. I'm sure they'll have nothing on Fleet and Flotilla."

Jane's eyes widen in surprise.

"You actually like Fleet and Flotilla? I didn't expect you to be a romantic type."

"I guess we both don't know too much about each other, huh?"

"I guess not."

His talons continue to work and she looks down at her fingers, picking up where she left off in her cabin. Remembering her dossiers, a call to the pilot was needed.

"Hey Joker, how long will it take us to Illium?"

"ETA about 1 day, Commander. Set course?"

"Yup, we have more people to pick up."

"Sure thing."

Talons stop on the console and eyes look onto the commander.

"Looks as though we might have some time tonight if you care to hang out. I'm almost done here."

"After what happened today, that would be welcome."

"Where would you care to set up camp?

"Let's see, Kasumi claimed the lounge but the observation deck and my cabin are open."

His brow plates shift ever so slightly, something Shepard wouldn't have noticed unless she was really looking.

"Your cabin sounds fine, don't want to intrude on the rest of the crew who might want to relax in there."

"Understandable. However, bring your own snacks if you want anything, I don't know what will and will not make you sick. Dying and well…vomit is not allowed in my cabin. Unless it's in my bathroom but only one of those are okay in there."

"I'm putting my money on the dying."

Finger-guns, smiles and winks abundant in his direction, she scoots back towards the door.

"How about you come up around…eh, 20:00? Unless it's past your bedtime."

"That's fine. If I catch you asleep when I get there, I'll make sure to tuck you in."

"Oh, ouch! My hip, Vakarian. You know not to upset an elderly woman."

A laugh bursts out of his chest, deep as it rumbles throughout the crevices of the battery. Her heavy heart from the day's earlier events are lifted and now in her throat. His laugh does strange things to her but the good kind of strange. She backs out of the room and the door shuts in front of her while his smile still shines in her direction. Walking back to the elevator, her heart refuses to calm down. Doors closed and button pressed, the path to her quarters are seems far too long as this sensation lingers.

After seeming like 87 years have passed, and picking up her gear out of the entry way, Jane finally realizes this sensation…

"Oh fuck….not now. Why out of all times do I get feelings?"

Her pieces are put down a shute to deck two for Jacob to sort out in the armory. Closing the small door, she faces her desk littered with datapads.

"Why couldn't Cerberus take away feelings when they rebuilt me?"

"That would not be possible, Commander. Mental states are near impossible to change in the way to describe but physical part of you can change."

"Thanks EDI…."

"You're welcome, Shepard. If you have any further questions, I'm here."

"I know, EDI."

"Logging you out."

Sighing heavy, the datapads on her desk begin to shape an organized lump of tech. Her terminal off and fish fed, a shower is in order. Showers always clear heads, there's no way one can't clear one now.

A strong but steady stream of hot water burst onto her person, beating down on her upper back as shampoo is being massaged into her scalp. She decided to be a little fancy and try out a new one from one of the Citadel shops she passed on her way to Kasumi. The scent of sandalwood infiltrates her nostrils as the lather cleans away her grit. Sadly, it doesn't seem to be washing away her thoughts. Rinsing out the suds, she grabs a cloth and starts scrubbing her skin. She notices that Cerberus' soap is a lot nicer than the bars the Alliance hands out. However, it still can't seem to scrub away what her brain is concocting. Why now of all times aren't showers working? Finishing her shower and grabbing a towel, she dries away the excess water. Rubbing the steam off the mirror, she eyes herself.

"Why now do you all of a sudden have feelings for that damned turian, soldier?"

A hairbrush untangles the knots in her hair, putting her bangs back into place.

"Sure he's been there for you since the beginning and grew up. He has actual experience now and is still one hell of a man on the field."

A towel wrapped around her body, she grabs a clean bra and pair of panties from her dresser.

"He actually listens and cares about you. He accepts you no matter what."

The band on the panties slightly snap against her hips as they rest in their place. Her breasts are adjusted slight due to the bra sticking to the remaining moisture on her skin.

"He believes in you, no matter what situation we're in."

She returns back to her drawers and grabs out a plain black shirt and pants.

"Maybe he's alright…"

She slips the shirt over her torso and buttons her pants into place.

"Or maybe I'm just thinking too much into this…"

She grabs out a small toiletry bag and begins to put on makeup. Filling in the sparse spots in her eyebrows and putting mascara on, it didn't feel like enough.

"Or maybe I'm just being silly."

Taking out eyeliner, drawing wings on her eyelids gives her that extra boost in her look. Lip balm in applied and she shifts out of place locks of hair back into where they're supposed to go.

"There we go, Jane. There we go."

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt, she walks out of the still misty bathroom. The clock reads 19:10. Enough time to prepare her couch for her and the turian. Setting up her vid player, she searches for titles suitable for a movie night but too many are new releases.

"EDI?"

"Yes Commander?"

"Would you possibly have access to some older vids? Maybe ones from the 1980's?"

"Searching now…"

Knees begin to bounce gently in anticipation.

"I have found many, is there one in particular you would care to watch?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Directed by Wes Craven?"

"That's the one!"

"Queued up for you Shepard."

"Thank you EDI, that will be all."

"You're welcome. Logging you out."

Snacks were most certainly in order.

* * *

 _AN:/ I think this might be my longest chapter yet, I wanted to cut it off before the movie night since the next chapter is just going to be all the fluff. My goal is to get type 2 diabetes with how sweet the fluff will be. But we will see._


	9. Chapter 9

His heart is beating out of his carapace as he approaches the door to her private quarters. Doubts are swimming with his decision to not wear armor but rather just casual wear.

"Come on Vakarian, you'll be fine…."

He sighs out of his noses and knocks. A muffled voice is heard beyond. One eyebrow raises, his translator didn't quite pick it up.

"She said you may come in Mister Vakarian."

"Thank you EDI."

One last sigh and he opens the door to be taken back by the commander's personal quarters. There's a small office space then a few stairs that lead to her bed and a lounge. And then there's the fish tanks in the walls. Strange that they're there but even stranger knowing they're empty. They do give off a nice light, soothing like the red in the main battery.

"Come take a seat! We have snacks, old ass movies, and comfy butt cushions."

He can't help but smile at her when she's loosened up and just her. The commander act is very compelling but knowing the woman behind the fame and glory is something he never thought was possible for him.

"So, what movie are we watching this evening?"

"A classic back on Earth, it's from the 1980's. Titled _Nightmare on Elm Street_."

His brow plates raise in curiousity.

"Let's get this started, hmm?"

She pushes the button for the vid to start and the opening credits begin to play.

"Is it too early to ask who this character is? Why is he only making one glove?"

"Yes to the too early question. You'll see him soon enough."

"Alriiiiiight Jane."

The blonde character in her nightgown is running around what seems to be the boiler room in her school, Freddy starts making his presence much more known as the character screams and gasps in fear.

"Let me guess, she lives on Elm Street and is having a nightmare."

Shepard pauses the vid.

"Yup, this is the entire vid. Isn't it good?"

"It's alright. Sound design could use some work but it's okay."

She playfully slaps his shoulder and presses play on the movie. He eases a little bit more and focuses on the movie.

* * *

"So these people don't believe her after they have solid evidence? This reminds me a lot of council."

Jane shakes her hand and continues to watch the movie. She crosses her leg and accidently kicks Garrus again. It's been about the seventh time in the past 20 minutes but this time she just decides to leave it to avoid any more apologizing. He has protective plates all over, a socked foot won't do too much damage. This time though, his leg shifts a little closer to her direction. He might just be adjusting his seating but maybe not. Her heartbeat quickens slightly and Garrus notices on his visor.

 _Did she catch that?..._

She decides to scoot her entire body closer to him.

 _I guess she did catch that. Oh Spirits…._

She gave out a yawn, showing her energy levels for the day dropping quickly. Her body scooted even closer and her head was now laid against his arm. A small huff exits her nose.

 _Oh SPIRITS, is she just tired or?_

Her hand fills the small gap between them, her pinky against his thigh ever so slightly.

 _Maybe she's just getting comfortable?_

Her hand shifts and ends up flopping onto his thigh completely.

 _I guess she is getting really comfortable? Should I or?_

His hand matches the one on his lap and her fingers wrap around his. Despite her additional digits, it works perfectly. A sigh left her nose again.

"This might be strange to say, but you smell really good."

"Uh…thank you?"

"You're welcome bird face."

Her cheek nuzzles his arm even more. Her heartbeat is extremely higher now, as is his. The scent of her hair enters his nose and he closes his eyes.

"You also smell extremely good, Jane. Never really seen you as a perfume sort of woman."

"Thank you. I treated myself with some fancy shampoo for a change and I have to say that it smells delightful."

Another yawn leaves her mouth and her eyelids lower slightly. Her body is now fully leaning on Garrus' side, his thumb strokes her knuckles.

"Is there a reason you kept your gloves on?"

"Yeah, turian fingers look like Freddy's glove. I think that's why humans are so scared of our talons."

"Probably."

A chuckle rustles her but all fucks are gone. Her cheeks blush with happiness. Her heat changes show on his visor and his heart beats faster. This can't be happening. It just seems unbelievable.

"I really like your hands. They remind me of little bird feet back on Earth. I think they're cute."

If turians could blush, he would be bright blue at that very moment. Pyjacks are running all throughout his carapace and stomach.

"I….um…thank you. Yours are….nice as well."

Added pressure is on his arm from a large smile which is now plastered over half of her face. The pyjacks are now behaving like a child dizzy on sugar.

 _Spirits help me…_

"Garrus, can I ask you a question?"

 _SPIRITS, THIS IS NOT HELPING ME._

"Didn't you just ask one?"

"Oh har har, Vakarian. I was wondering if…oh nevermind, it's stupid."

"Jane, come on. You can't tease a man like that. Lay it on me."

She sighs and moves away from him, her body heat leaving that side of his body. Her heart is beating out of her chest, hands slightly shaking. Holding his hand, just about cuddling him…it terrifying. What if something happens during this mission? Is this right? The screaming in the movie isn't really helping her heart beat slow down.

"Jane, are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah…I was just thinking…."

 _Is she alright? Was she about to make a move? Did I mess something up? Do something, dammit!_

"Shepard, there is no need to get all nervous around me. Everything's okay, you can always talk to me if something is on your mind."

"I know, but it's something my brain won't let me say. I'm commander goddamn Shepard and I'm tongue-tied over a goddamn turian."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit Shit. SHIT. SHIT. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_

"A turian, huh? Is he good looking?"

 _ABORT THE MISSION. REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION. JOKER WHY CAN'T YOU INTERRUPT THIS?_

"Uhhh, yeah. He has a few scars, but handsome. Kind, dedicated, and-"

Garrus closes the gap between them and rests his forehead on hers. Arms entwine behind her back, giving him a firsthand glimpse on how hard her heart is beating. He's never seen the commander so nervous and it's scaring him. Opened eyes are staring at his blue orbs, pupils indicating her feelings. His taloned hands run up and down her back and she seems to calm down a little bit.

 _You're alright Jane…you're alright._

"I know it's stressful right now and a lot has changed. Working with Cerberus isn't easy, finding out more about the collectors isn't easy and taking them down won't be easy. But you will always have me at your six, scoping out anything that may try to strike you down."

She presses her head against his with slightly more force and her eyes close.

"Having you back, it's something I dreamed of. You were there teaching me lessons I needed two years ago. You kicked my ass when it needed a swift boot. You were there for me on Omega and saved my life. Having you in my arms right now, I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Tears start leaking from her eyes and he rubs them away with his thumb.

"Garrus…I lucked out with you."

"And I with you. Now please, no need for tears. Everything will turn out alright."

"You sure? I have my doubts…"

"Stop selling yourself short. Like you said, you're goddamn commander goddamn Shepard."

"You're right, I am goddamn commander goddamn Shepard and this is my favorite turian on the Normandy."

"And this is my favorite person on the Normandy. Now come on, I think we had a long enough day and you should sleep."

"Maybe-" A yawn leaves her lips "That is a good idea. Would you care to join me on Illium tomorrow?"

"If you need me, I'm there."

They unlink arms and stand up off the sofa, the credits of the vid playing. Garrus begins walking towards the door and at the elevator, he looks back. Shepard stands in the doorway, arms crossed and she's leaning on one leg. When the door opens, she sprints into action and her arms wrap around his cowl. Her lips meet the uninjured side of his face, soft and warm.

"That was my question, if you're still wondering what it was."

He bends down so her muscles don't need to stress themselves when reaching his face. His lips meet hers, a gentle kiss of uncertainty and affection.

"That's my answer if you still wanted it."

"That's the answer I was hoping for. I'll see you port-side."

"Good night."

He enters the open doors of the elevator and she the doors of her quarters. The ride to deck three seemed like a blur. He floated to the main battery and onto his cot.

 _Oh Spirits, thank you._

* * *

 _AN:/ I'm getting favorites, watchers, and followers on my story and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. It means the world to me c: I hope so have another chapter up as soon as possible since I really love writing about these two._


End file.
